Winter Fullmoon
by trembleytristan64
Summary: Winter has hit Stoneybridge, a Maddian oneshot, reviews are welcomed as well as advice to make my writing better hope you guys enjoy!


-Maddy's PoV-

I woke up freezing my butt off, I looked up at my window to see it's snowing, seeing this really shocked me because it doesn't really snow where we live in the winter most times it was just gloomy and rainy, but today wasn't just a typical winter day here in Stoneybridge for me and my family, it was also a full moon today, which means we will be transforming in the den later this day which I didn't like, Rhydian's idea got into my head that we should be free but today it felt safer, or at least warmer to do it in the den, so I won't push to ask my parents to allow us to transform outside, although the last time we did it we both got in serious trouble, well I did anyways but it thought it was worth it, and so did Rhydian. I was brought out of my thoughts when mom came in.

"Pet school in 15, I'll drive you if you want."

"Sure." I said getting up from my bed and looking at my mom, "Leave so I can get dressed please."

"Okay pet, I'll go make a quick breakfast, if you need anything let me know."

"Mom I'm not a cub!" I said angry. She sighed without saying anything else and exited my room. "That was weird, why didn't she snap back?" I said quietly but I dismissed the issue when I got a text from Rhydian which made me smile right when I saw his name.

When did it snow in Stoneybridge?- Rhydian

It snows just not very often- Me

Well I want to run tonight in the snow, want to join?-Rhydian

No, we will get eaten by my mom and dad if we pull that again-Me

But it was worth it, and since you say its a rare thing that it snows we should take advantage of this and run-Rhydian

No, it'll be cold- Me

Poor excuse, wolves don't get cold usually in the winter-Rhydian

-Rhydian's PoV-

I laughed at Maddy's comment about we would be cold if we go out tonight for the run, it took her a moment to respond to my last text.

I'm going to take a quick shower, we talk about this later-Maddy

I sat down my phone after Maddy had told me that she would be in the shower and decided to get dressed so that my foster mom could drop me off, she came into my room earlier to make sure I was up and now I can hear her in the shower. The word shower reminded me about what Maddy was doing this minute, I wanted so badly to hold her, kiss her and to experience that whole dating thing with her but I wasn't sure if she felt the same but ever since the first full moon together 6 months ago I fell in love with her, more and more as the days went by, even Emma grew on me and she didn't like me it felt like which I can't blame because she sees how close me and Maddy have gotten.

"Rhydian be ready in 10 minutes!" Mrs. Vaughan yelled from outside my room.

"Okay." I said getting up looking for my bag, which I found hanging on the door knob, I liked my foster parents, they both were really nice, and they cared about me and didn't seem to care about Maddy whenever she came over after school but they didn't trust us to be alone so they told us to always keep the door open, which made me laugh but I agreed because well, it's there house after all. I got up and noticed my phone didn't charge and was about to die so I left it on the bed as I put on my hoodie and left my room with my bag and went down stairs.

"Ready?"

"Ya."

-Maddy's PoV

I got out of the shower, all clean but it was very cold after I got out, it was the quickest shower I had taken in a while but it was still nice. I went downstairs after I got dressed and saw mom cooked me bacon and eggs which I had to wolf down so that I wasn't late and we left 5 minutes after I gotten out of the shower. When I got their I saw Shannon and Tom but didn't see Rhydian and I expected that he would be here soon since most times he's the last one here out of the four of us.

"Have a nice day at school and you and Rhydian come straight home after school okay?"

"Okay!" I said before walking up to Tom and Shannon who both had a small smirk on their faces causing me to be alarmed. "What?" Before I knew it they threw two snow balls at me and I was even colder now that the snow had bypassed my hoodie I had on. "Guys!"

"It was Shannon's idea." Tom said laughing with Shannon. I caught Rhydian's scent he was close and I had an idea.

"We should throw snowballs at Rhydian when he gets here." I said brushing off the remaining snow off and then making me two snowballs, handing one to Shannon and then Tom.

"Okay lets do it." Shan said telling Tom to hide the snowball behind him, and I made another one for me and hid it and we waited a short 1 minute before he was insight and he was on guard when he saw our smirks.

"Hey guys, what's goi-" Before he could finish Shan and Tom threw their snowballs along with mine hitting him on the chest, one on the leg and one near his neck which went into his hoodie.

"Really!" Rhydian shouted brushing the snow off ,shivering and then making a snowball and threw it at me and I dodged instead it hit Mr. Jefferies who got their later than usual and we all stood quietly with a small smirk on Rhydian's face.

"Sorry sir." Mr. Jefferies brushed the snow off of his jacket and looked at us.

"Don't do that again please." All we did was nodded and when he was out of sight we all laughed.

"Oh that was great."

"It was Shan." I said walking up to Rhydian who had a small frown on his face. "What's wrong." Rhydian's frown turned into a smile and then before I knew it he threw a snowball, well more like tossed it into my hoodie and it broke, causing everyone to laugh but me.

"Payback."

"Oh, it's on now." I said trying to get a snowball but the bell rang and I groaned and looked up to Rhydian who was laughing.

"I win."

"This round, anyways." I said walking besides my 3 best friends and entered the halls.

-Rhydian's PoV-

The first few hours of school went by very slow, and it was cold it was like the human's didn't want to turn on the radiators in the school, or they were on and they just suck. After the last class of the day I pulled Maddy into the woods so we could have a run before we had to head back to her house, maybe I had time to convince her but I didn't want to push her even though I hated being locked up.

"Where we going?" Maddy asked as I held her hand, walking her deeper in the woods.

"Well since you don't wanna run outside tonight during the full moon, you can make it up to me by running with me now for a bit." I said releasing her hand and started to run away from her.

-Maddy's PoV-

Rhydian started running and I ran after him, catching up to him and then when I was in range I pounced on him causing him to falling in the snow face in the snow making me laugh and I didn't know how but right after he got out from under me and pinned me on a tree.

"That was rude Mads, two times today you gotten snow on me."

"Oh take it like a man." I said laughing tackling him onto the snow with me on top of him. We each struggled for the upper hand for a few minutes before I got very cold and decided to stand up, he stood as well, shivering but not as much as I was. "I'm cold."

"Hey you were the one who decided to tackle me." He said laughing, then he came up to me with puppy eyes. "Do we have to stay in the den when we have a rare snow day Mads?"

"Rhydian, we talked about this already, Mom will kill me and then you." I said with a serious tone but then a idea came into my mind. "Make you a deal."

"There is no deal in the world that will change my mind on what I want to do."

"Challenge accepted." I said walking close to him and kissing him causing him to cup my face and then the kiss turned into kisses which were passionate. I broke away after a few minutes of kissing him. "If you agree to stay in the den so that we don't upset my mom and dad, I will let you take me out on a date of you're choice."

"Okay." He said having a smirk on him, "I was going to actually ask you out soon but couldn't find the words, good thing you did because well, I had no idea how to ask you out." He said causing me to blush lightly, I was glad that the feeling went both ways.

"Come on, lets head back to my house so we can get ready for the night." I said offering my hand which he took gladly, I knew that he wanted to run outside tonight but I can tell he was happy, so was I, it was killing me, not telling him about my feelings and I think he had the same problem but today was the best full moon even better than the first one which was great I would look back to this day glad that it had snowed and that we had taken the next step.


End file.
